


Alternate Universe 3: Not So Hidden Star

by gemctf2



Series: Incomplete stories [17]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Boruto doesn't exist, Dark Uchiha Sasuke, For like a few seconds lol, Gen, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Loss, My OCs are genderswapped so that it makes more sense lol, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, poor hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: What if Naruto died in the final battle in the Valley of the End?Sasuke kills the Kage and Tailed Beast and evokes the legacy of the orange Hokage... the other legacy





	Alternate Universe 3: Not So Hidden Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke didn't bother finding the body, after that hit from his most powerful attack and a sickening crack, he didn't look back, he raises his hands and the tailed beast chakra seeps and concentrates into his other hand, not once even glancing back, he didn't think as he raises his hand and clench his fist, he didn't spare Kakashi and Sakura a glance either as he aims at the Five great kages, their family and subjects
> 
> He didn't breathe until Kakashi and the remnants of Konoha 11 disappear from the scarred land

"Hokage-sama, the rebellion is growing fierce, it'll reach the village soon," Sasuke paid the ANBU in front of him no mind, it has been only weeks since the fourth great shinobi war. He still remembers the day he 'killed' his best friend, he knew that Naruto is hard to kill. Despite his defeat days ago, he would come back and prove him wrong again.

"Let them come," he replies, Karin looks at him in worry," b-but Hokage-sama! What about the villagers?" She asks.

"They won't harm them," Sasuke snorts at that ridiculous question." I'll be moving out through the emergency exit though," he purposely says out loud, because he knows that majority of the ANBU are still loyal to Tsunade, the previous Hokage and that loud mouth unpredictable ninja.

But he want Naruto to try and beat him again, he desperately wants him to.

* * *

"Naruto, Sasuke has been great to the others so far despite what he did after Kaguya was defeated," a woman, weaing an owl mask replies." Seems that there are still hope for him after all," Naruto replies, his long yellow hair sticking out of the plain looking mask he is wearing.

Kakashi looks at the two in secret as they stand at the edge of a cliff, directly facing the borders of the village.

"We'll strike now, swift, help keep Kakashi-sensei's seat warm for him," Naruto replies pointing a katana to the walls, as soon as he did, shinobis hiding in the trees charge towards the entrance, tackling the guards.

Kakashi didn't move despite Sakura being one of the shinobis breaking Konoha's defenses. Owl looks at the ground as an explosion sounded through the main gates.

"Shall we go in?" she asks, Naruto looks at the Hokage faces and shakes his head." Our job is done here, we should leave now," he replies and turns around, walking away from the village rather than towards it.

"Naruto," Kakashi makes his presence known before Naruto can leave." Why aren't you entering the village?" he asks. Naruto's eyes dark behind the mask, Kakashi knew there was something suspicious about the mask.

"... sensei..." Naruto starts but Kakashi cuts him off," Who are you?" he asks, Owl perks up at that question, except for Naruto." What do you mean?" he asks, unexpectedly calm, Kakashi studies him, he knew that this person was too calm and quiet to be him.

When he came to the remaining shinobis left alive and loyal to the kages, he was too planned, he knew what he was doing and never talked to Kakashi or Sakura that much. At first he thought it was because he is mad at Sasuke but now he knows.

"I can't return to the village," the masked figure replies simply," You'll have to find someone else to be the seventh hokage," he replies and continues walking, Owl hesitantly following her.

"Can we at least know your name?" Kakashi asks," you are a hero after all, leading the remaining alllied shinobi force like that," he adds, Owl pauses in her tracks. The masked figure slowed their pacing but didn't stop." There is no need," they say," Please?" Kakashi asks.

He can't believe that Naruto is already dead and this person is taking his place, he never believed Sasuke and part of him still believe that he is alive, saved by some passerby. But if he were saved by this person they would have given them a body at least.

"Ghost," they simply reply and continues their pace, Owl stayed before leaving with them. Kakashi walks towards the cliff and look at it solemnly. Konoha is theirs again and now with the five great nations united, he'll carry on Naruto and Obito's will.


End file.
